The Unfortunate Tales of a Servine Morph
by SymbiontNihilego
Summary: Viro wasn't having a good life already, but now his life is definitely at rock bottom. First he was imprisoned, then forced by an intimidating prison guard into a group that is set to fight against underground crime circles, and includes the girl who once raped him. At least it can't get any worse, right? Right? Heavily influenced by the concept of Suicide Squad. Not for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, everyone. Yes, I'm back after a while of inactivity and I'm happy to let you know that, along with the launch of this story, Infinite WILL be getting a second chapter. When it will be released, I do not know. I have to take my time with it. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this story. On with it then!**

 _Italics_ will always be thoughts.

* * *

 **POV: Viro**

As I sit in solitary, I let out a long, drawn-out sigh. I'm just waiting for the time to pass so I can leave this place and get back to my much comfier cell. Oh, right. Name's Viro, don't ask me why. I'm a Servine Pokemorph. Yeah, yeah, I know. It's strange to hear about a middle staged Pokemorph. They're not that common. Whatever. Anyways, yeah, solitary. Really fucking terrible to be honest. And yeah, I'm in prison. I got here by shooting up a building owned by the father of the girl who raped me. Super fucking worth it, by the way. Killed a few guards, really. That's my whole charge simplified. Wonder where Valerie went. She's this super sexy Lopunny Pokemorph who put me in here. She never speaks. Ever. Adds to her intimidation factor, something that is already helped by the fact she can fight the 3 toughest guys in prison and walk away with no injuries, while the guys were almost killed. Yeah. No way am I refusing her demand to follow her to solitary. I don't wanna die, actually. Running my hand through my green hair, I finally decide to just sleep. It's really late, and I probably won't be getting out of here til tomorrow. I laid on the floor, closing my eyes as I started to doze off.

* * *

 **POV SWITCH: Valerie**

I sat patiently as the Warden, a Watchog Pokemorph with short stature and an even shorter fuse, perused the files I brought to this meeting. "Valerie," he started, looking up from the files, "I trust you. I really do. It's just...! This is incredibly risky, and I can't be assured that everything will go well, and for a project like this to be approved, I have to believe that."

"Sir." I said. "How else are we going to address the underground crime circles that have been happening lately? We need people who can think like them, and we need these prisoners to do it."

"I understand that, it's just-"

"It will also help by reducing your stress levels. You won't have to look out for these prisoners anymore. Your spouse has told me that it's starting to physically affect you." The Warden thought, eyes closed, for a while. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"Fine. Fine. One singular fuckup, and you're fired and those prisoners go back to rotting in here."

"Yes, sir." I responded, saluting. I left the room before he could change his mind, slightly content that my project had been approved of. Time to get the others.

I first approached a fireproof cell, whose resident, a Ninetales Pokemorph named Ellie, was an arsonist who burned down an office building, killing hundreds, for the fun of it. She even went out of her way to name several of her victims at the trial before she was deemed guilty. "Ellie?" I called. I didn't get an answer until a few seconds later, when the aforementioned arsonist pressed her face against the bars. "Hi Val. Having some fun after hours with some prisoners? So many good-looking ones to choose from, and you picked me? I'm shocked!" She laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself." I glared as I unlocked her cell, but not her handcuffs. "Follow me. We're going somewhere."

"Ooh, is good girl Val breaking rules? I just can't believe it!"

"Actually, this was approved by the Warden. So I'm not." We next came to a standard cell, holding a bookish, intelligent Gardevoir Pokemorph named Cora. Cora had been imprisoned for stealing a book from a bookstore, then shooting the clerk after he called the police. She didn't resist arrest and pleaded guilty at the trial. "Cora. Up. We're going somewhere." Cora fearfully obeyed without resistance, and we next picked up Bruce, a Machop Pokemorph who robbed jewel stores to fuel his own vanity and ego. He, of course, didn't take too kindly to being ordered around by me, but complied nonetheless. A trip to solitary first brought us Marcel, a Gabite Pokemorph who was a serial killer who didn't discriminate. Women, children, Pokemon, Pokemorphs, anyone. No one was safe from him. Even more horrifying was that he killed several officers before his arrest using just throwing knives, his preferred weapon. He was silent as he followed us to the second prisoner's solitary cell. Lika was her name, and she was a Braixen Pokemorph a lot like Ellie in personality. She was a serial rapist who managed to get away with the act for a few years. One of her last targets was the occupant of the last solitary cell. I opened it to find my last prisoner sleeping on the floor. "Wakey wakey," I spoke as he began to stir.

* * *

 **POV SWITCH: Viro**

I awoke to find Valerie and Marcel standing over me. I nearly shit myself. The two most intimidating people in the prison had me cornered in a solitary cell. _Well, this is it._ I thought. _I'm dead._ Surprisingly, though, Valerie simply spoke to me. "Now that you're awake, get up. We're going somewhere." Intimidated, I got in my feet and Valerie led me and the rest of the strange group (and Lika, which terrified me) out of the prison and into a van, where we all piled in and Valerie and Marcel sat at the front. She began to drive us away from the prison, and as we ventured into the blackness of the night, I thought one thing: _I definitely prefer solitary._

* * *

 **So, that was it! Leave a review if you want (no pressure), but I'm eager to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings! Today we begin the more interesting and longer chapters. The first one was mainly introduction, now we get to see how the characters interact with each other.**

* * *

 **POV: Viro**

Valerie's van was nearing a large house. As I waited for us to arrive so Valerie could explain just what the fuck was going on, Lika, who was sitting next to me, began to caress my leg. I nearly fucking slapped her right there. "Oh, what?" Lika smirked as I glared at her. "You enjoy it."

"No, I don't." I reassured her.

"Ah, playing hard to get, huh? I suppose I'll have to try harder~." She whispered that last part to me, which went shivers down my spine.

"If you two are finished with your relationship issues for the day, I think Cora would appreciate it." Ellie laughed next to us. Indeed, Valerie had let Cora take a book from off of the van's floor to read.

"It is getting rather distracting." Cora sighed, the first time I had heard her speak with a tone other than fearful.

"Hey, I'm sorry that Viro denies his feelings for me." Lika smiled.

"So you two have met before?" Marcel asked from the front, his voice gravelly and tired.

"You could say that. I'm... I'm not willing to talk about it." I looked down. Lika, unfortunately, spoke up for me.

"I found him at this really nice party we both went to. He was so handsome and funny that I decided to kidnap him and force him to fuck me." That made pretty much everyone in the van to silent.

"That's a bit of a jump from, 'you could say that,' isn't it?" Marcel chuckled from the front. Before I could fire back with a witty response, the van stopped. Valerie spoke up.

"We're here." She got out of the van, and everyone else followed suit. She gestured to the house. "This is where you'll be staying until we decide that we're done with you."

"What are we even doing here, Val?" Ellie asked.

"The Warden and I had a meeting just a few hours ago. We spoke about the underground crime circles popping up recently around town. And we decided that we needed people who could think like the ones who are a part of the circles in order to shut them down. And that's what you're doing here." Valerie explained. Lika yawned at her before asking the question Valerie seemed most prepared for.

"What's stopping us from killing you and walking out of here?"

"Glad you asked. Aside from my many years of training, the one thing that is stopping you from killing me... is this." Valerie held up an extremely small machine. "These are implanted into your legs. If you take a step out of line, if you go too far from wherever the mission is, you get a specially designed blast of energy. It's different depending on your type. Viro gets a fiery blast consuming him, while Marcel gets ice running through his veins. I'm sure you can make the connections for your specific types, others. And we made sure that the machines would be safe even if we considered putting an electric Pokemorph on the team. These things can't be short-circuited or disabled. Until we're done with you and cut them out, you're going to be doing what we tell you. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow comes the real fun part: explaining the missions." She proceeded to list off what room we were in and, if applicable, who we were roommates with. "Before any of you ask, harming anyone else on the team classifies as stepping out of line. Whether physically..." She looked at Marcel and Ellie, "mentally, or emotionally." When she got to my name, she revealed I was roommates with Marcel. Joy. This will turn out well. I headed inside and up to my room while Valerie read the rest of the names.

* * *

 **POV SWITCH:** **Lika**

As I watched my darling Viro rush off, I faintly heard Valerie calling my name. She revealed to me that I would be her roommate. Not surprising, really. She wants to keep me away from Viro, I'm sure. But no matter how many times she tries to stop me, I will be with him. No matter how many times Viro tells me off... I know he wants it. I mean, or course he does, it is me, after all. Who wouldn't want it? Regardless, I watched Valerie finish the list, confirming Ellie and Cora as roommates while Bruce got a room to himself, before heading inside and immediately going to Viro's door. "Oh sweetie..." I called inside to my property, "let me in so we can... 'talk.' Please?" No answer. "Boy, let me in...!" This time, I got an answer.

"Fuck you, Lika."

"Ooh, sounds like fun. Let's do it!" I fired back.

"I gotta choose my words more carefully..." I heard Viro mutter. "Just go away! It's not happening!" As I prepared to respond, I yawned. Sighing, I got the last word in before heading off to my room.

"Fine. Maybe not tonight, but that is only because my tiredness stops me. See you tomorrow~!" I opened the door to my room and climbed into my bed. I saw Valerie watching me from the other side of the room. "Like something you see, Val?" I smirked.

"I don't like any of what I see." Val sneered.

"You should get some rest, Val. Long day ahead tomorrow." I smiled.

"And risk you getting out, getting into the coffee supply, and just looking at Viro all night? No chance." Val glared.

"Fine. Have it your way." I sighed. I could almost feel Val's eyes glaring at me as I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **And that's it! Next chapter is going to introduce the daily life between missions, and we'll get more character interactions between the main four and the side characters on the team.**

 **Also I said that this chapter would be longer than the first one, so... now it is longer than the first one. Ta-da! Leave a review if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings once again everyone! I'm sorry this took more than a week when the last chapter went up just 3 days after the first. Two reasons for this. One, summer is coming to an end and I need to get ready for the dreaded hallways of school. Two, this chapter is longer than the first two, simply put. On with it!**

* * *

 **POV: Lika**

I yawned as I awoke from my slumber and sat up. I looked towards Valerie's bed to find it completely empty. I looked over at an alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. I was startled by the fact that Valerie had awoke before then. Early riser much? I got out of bed and walked out of the room, my prison outfit still on. Valerie told us we'd be getting new clothes soon. After all, walking around in a prison outfit might cause the slightest bit of suspicion. I headed downstairs to find Valerie in the Dining Room, lightly sipping her coffee as she read a newspaper. "I'm not used to someone getting up this early." Valerie said without taking her eyes off the newspaper.

"Early bird gets the hot guys." I responded.

"Fairly sure that isn't a saying." She teased, which I found a bit weird. She didn't seem like the type for that. Maybe she was just more loose and likeable in the morning. I rolled my eyes as I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I was... admittedly bland when it came to food. I simply selected some toast, popping it in and waiting by the toaster. After they popped back up, I walked into the dining room and sat next to Valerie. The news article she was reading was about a streak of robberies going on. Nothing really important had been stolen, just some silver items. "It's rude to read over someone's shoulder." I pouted and went back to eating my food.

* * *

 **POV SWITCH: Viro**

I awoke to the sound of Marcel's heavy steps as he left the room. Great. I liked to sleep in late, but with him as my roommate it would be impossible. Sighing, I decided to go downstairs and found Lika and Valerie at the dining room table. I didn't question it and simply placed myself on a couch in the main room. I never ate breakfast. It was just something that came with being a late riser. I was soon joined by Ellie, her yellow hair not in its usual style, which was straight. Today, it was curly. "So, when are you gonna fuck her?" Ellie asked nonchalantly. I was in complete shock.

"Fuck who?"

"Val! I've seen the way you look at her, kid. I mean, she might not agree, but that just means you gotta take a baseball bat and-" she stopped when she realized who she was talking to. "...Sorry, kid. Forget I said anything." Surprisingly, Ellie was the only one besides Valerie that didn't try to talk about my...previous experiences with Lika. "Can't wait for the mission explanation." She coughed, attempting to change the subject.

"Sounds somewhat interesting. I can't wait to see what the first one is." I stated.

"Probably some lame ass scouting job. You know, where Val is like, 'Hey we need more info even though we're the fucking police force, go see what you can find out in town, and don't get shanked in an alleyway.' Fucking lame." Ellie sighed.

"Between you and me, I wouldn't mind a job like that."

"Oh? Why is that, kid?"

"Because Lika will follow me for the entirety of it, and if I play my cards right, I might get her shanked in an alleyway." I shrugged.

"That's a fair point!" Ellie burst out laughing. Ellie and I sat there for the next few hours, just talking about our pasts and our hopes.

...Wow that sounds fucking cheesy.

Regardless, after a few hours, Val joined us in the main room with the rest of the team in tow. She stood in front of us all, and I correctly assumed that she was about to give the mission explanation.

"Missions are, as you might have expected, what is going to keep you out of prison and not dead. There's several different missions we could send you on as of now. All of them relate in some way to the underground crime circles. Most missions are executed in groups of three. However, under certain circumstances, we might send you in groups of two or alone. The groups are constantly randomized, meaning that you will work with everyone at least once- unless, of course, the amount of missions isn't enough for that. But I digress. Your first mission is a scouting mission. We need more info on some of the more...spotty parts of town." Ellie elbowed me in the ribs. She had been right. "The groups are as follows: Marcel, Lika, and Bruce, and Cora, Ellie, and Viro. The first group will handle the right half of the town, the second group will handle the left half. Change into the clothes behind you marked with your name, then go." With that, Ellie and Cora stood up, gesturing for me to join them. We grabbed our clothes and took turns in the bathroom changing into them. We left as Lika and Bruce were arguing about who was the group leader. Immature as hell, those two.

* * *

 **POV SWITCH: Ellie**

To my surprise and utter delight, Cora and the kid weren't too hard to work with. We had a complete map of the area in no time at all. Unfortunately, they both disappeared afterwards. Later I found out that Cora had seen a book she wanted in the window of a store and rushed in to get it. Then, however, I didn't know that. As I walked down the streets looking for them, I heard a faint whimper coming from an alleyway. Peeking inside, I saw a Houndoom Morph and a Sylveon Morph of all things cornering a small Swadloon Morph. "Come on, baby. We can give you a good time." The Houndoom suavely tried to convince the Swadloon. Remembering something from my own past, I narrowed my eyes. I wouldn't let this stand. I stepped into the alley.

"Hey boys. Imma have to ask you to let the Swadloon go." I announced behind them, causing them to turn around and look me over.

"Ooh, aren't you a looker. Way better looking than Angie here. Tell ya what. We'll let Angie go if you take her place." The Sylveon explained. Quickly thinking of a plan in my head, I nodded.

"Sure. I'll take her place."

"Nice. Scram, Angie." The Houndoom demanded. Angie mouthed, 'Thank you!' and quickly took off. The Sylveon stepped forward and locked his lips with mine. I let him slip his tongue in, luring him into a false sense of security. I felt the Houndoom slip my cream-colored leather jacket off, with the only thing covering my upper body after being the red tanktop Valerie had also given me. As soon as the distance between the Houndoom and I increased, I made a small flame on my thumb. I then shoved my thumb into the Sylveon's stomach, causing him to withdraw from our kiss in pain. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I shoved my left knee into his crotch before bringing my hands down on his back. I stomped on his head to make sure he was out. Throughout all that time of me beating down the Sylveon, the Houndoom watched with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, babe. He was hogging you." I internally facepalmed at that. He really wasn't that smart, was he? Regardless, when he approached, I punched him in the face as hard as I could, following it up with a kick to his stomach. He did manage to draw a blade and slightly cut me in the arm, but it didn't do much, as I just kicked him again. I got out of there as soon as the Houndoom dropped, running out of the alleyway after grabbing my leather jacket. I immediately bumped into Cora and the kid. They were looking for me. Sensing their confusion as to why I was in the alley, I shook my head.

"I'll explain later, I promise. Let's just go back to the house. Our job is done." As we were walking back, the kid noticed my arm wound.

"Whoa Ellie. Something happen in that alley?" He asked. I looked at the wound with slightly tired eyes.

"Yeah." I sighed before explaining the entire situation to them. They looked unsurprised.

"Damn, even when you force yourself to believe there aren't people like Lika out there, the world has to prove you wrong." Viro grumbled. We didn't talk about it on the way back to the house. When we got back, only Valerie was there. We showed her our map, with extra details added by Cora.

"Satisfactory work. You're dismissed for the day." Valerie nodded. Viro and Cora left the room, and I was about to leave when I heard Val say, "Bandages are in the bathroom, Ellie. You might wanna take care of that cut."

"...Thanks." I reluctantly responded before leaving the room. As I went upstairs I heard the front door burst open. That meant Lika, Bruce, and Marcel were back. I entered the bathroom and eventually found the bandages. I took care of the wound quickly, and observed myself in the mirror.

At least I didn't get blood on my clothes.

* * *

 **And that's it! As you may have guessed, the main four are Valerie, Viro, Lika, and Ellie. This was a kind of fun chapter to write, as Ellie is such an interesting character to me. An arsonist who named many of her victims at her trial didn't let attempted rape slide because of something from her past. Review if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings once again everyone! I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this one too. This chapter is the one where we are introduced to the villains of the story, the crime circles, and we further the relationship between Ellie and Viro.**

* * *

 **POV: Ellie**

I awoke quite late in the day, at roughly noon. I hopped out of bed, still somewhat feeling the pain from the arm wound as I headed downstairs. Once in the main room, I found Valerie and Viro talking. I smiled. He definitely liked her. If they ever did get together, Val would be better for him than Lika, that's for sure. I joined them on the couch. "Afternoon, Ellie." Val greeted with a nod.

"Hey Val. Kid." I teased towards Viro.

"I'm 19. Legally I'm not a kid." Viro deadpanned, causing a burst of laughter from me and a chuckle from Val.

"You know I was kidding." I said as my laughter died down. "Anyways, do we have any missions today, Val?"

"Yes, we do. I need two people to go and check out this abandoned warehouse near the coast. I would send the entire team, but I don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. I asked Marcel; he said he was tired from listening to Lika and Bruce. Lika won't go and she won't tell me why, but I'll investigate that later. Bruce insisted that such a mission was a waste of his valuable time. Cora is out purchasing supplies. That leaves you two. I suppose I could go instead of one of you, but-"

"I'm up for it if Ellie is." Viro cut her off. They both looked towards me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Take your map from yesterday. It's on the table in the dining room." Val nodded, her eyes closed.

"What's wrong, Val?" I asked as Viro went to get the map.

"I had to babysit Lika all night again. She waited for me to fall asleep, but I didn't. It's going to be a normal thing." Valerie sighed. I had never thought about it before, but I suppose out-waiting a serial rapist who usually waited very patiently for victims must have been difficult. Viro called for me and I stood hesitantly, looking back at the sleep-deprived from of the Lopunny Morph who gave us a chance before joining Viro at the door and leaving.

We made our way across town in virtually no time, avoiding all of the main paths and, eventually, we spotted the warehouse. Seeing that there were no people patrolling the outside, we quietly made our way inside. Once inside, we hid behind some boxes and listened carefully. I began to hear voices. Familiar ones.

"Damn it, Felix. I get it: I got fucked up by a Ninetales Morph. Can we fucking drop it now?" One voice sighed.

"We drop it once the burn on your stomach goes away." Another voice smugly replied. Peeking over the boxes, I confirmed my suspicions. The Sylveon and the Houndoom Morphs from the alleyway. Fate sure has strange ideas of humor. I ducked back down and explained what I saw to Viro. He nodded in response, though he seemed to be focused on someone else. A Delphox Morph talking with several other Morphs on the other side of the warehouse. By the way he glared, Viro seemed to know him. Deciding that I would ask later, I whispered something to him.

"We should probably leave. I think we know enough, and we're in danger here." He agreed and we made our way to the exit. However, the Delphox spotted us.

"You there!" He shouted across the warehouse, causing us to freeze. "Stay right where you are." He gestured for the other Morphs to follow him over to us. The Sylveon and Houndoom, whose name was Felix as revealed by the Sylveon's sighing earlier, recognized me as soon as they got close.

"Well well well, look who it is, Paul! Your favorite Ninetales!" Felix howled with laughter.

"Felix, I swear to god I will stab you." Paul glared.

"Ah, so this is the Ninetales that caused your injury, Paul?" The Delphox smirked.

"Yep. Don't underestimate her, Liam. She'll fuck us up." Paul shivered.

"Interesting." Liam kept the smile on his face as he backed up from us. "If they wish to interrupt our plans so adamantly, then I'm afraid they'll have to be taken care of. Boys, if you please." Liam kept backing up until he had exited the warehouse, presumably to visit another base of operations.

"The Ninetales is mine. Mine alone. Have fun tearing apart the kid." Paul demanded the rest of the gang as he looked at me with malevolent glee. Viro very subtly elbowed me and pointed to our right. Dynamite. Convenient. He nodded, and I dived towards it. None of the antagonistic Morphs were ready for my move, so I grabbed the fuse with one hand and made a small flame in the other.

"I'd highly recommend letting us go. You might not like what happens when you don't." I glared at them. They all backed off quickly, but I made another suggestion. "You might wanna leave any valuables here." Once again, they complied, leaving most of their money, keys, and other items behind. "Now scram." I smirked, using Felix's own choice of words towards Angie against the gang. They took off. Viro looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Holy shit, that worked!" He smiled.

"You doubted it?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah. If they were smart they would have just shot us immediately after Liam left."

"They're idiotic. Now let's go, kid. I think we have enough for Val to give us at least a nod of approval."

We made it back to the house as Val was serving lunch. When we told her about the warehouse and everything that went on, she actually smiled. I walked upstairs, content with today, declining lunch offers.

* * *

 **POV SWITCH: Viro**

"Make your move." Val said as soon as Ellie was upstairs.

"Now?" I asked, surprised. She looked me in the eyes, and that convinced me. I followed Ellie up and knocked on her door. She opened it, looking happy.

"What's up, ki-" She didn't finish. I cut her off with a kiss. She was surprised at first, but relaxed and began kissing back. After a couple seconds, she pulled away. "What was that about, kid?" She asked me quietly.

"I-I'm sorry, it just...felt right." Cheesy response from me. She smiled.

"Didn't say it wasn't good. I just thought you liked Val, you were talking with her this morning." She responded.

"Uh, yeah... I was asking her for advice." I nervously explained.

"You asked Val for romance advice? Do I have an insane person as my boyfriend?" Ellie laughed.

"I'm your...?" I began, but couldn't finish.

"You made the first move, it's too late to back out now." She teased.

"I'm still not letting you share a room." Val deadpanned as she came upstairs.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her as Ellie laughed behind me.

Good day.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went to bed at my usual late hour of one in the morning, when Marcel was already fast asleep. As my eyes shut, I couldn't help but think of how amazing today truly was.

* * *

 **POV SWITCH: Ellie**

As I made my own way to bed, thinking about Viro, I was ambushed by Lika. She pinned me to the ground. "Stay away from him. He's my property, got it?" She snarled.

"You can't do anything to me without dying yourself. He's not your property. Hell, he isn't mine either. But I'll tell you one thing: I'm much better for him than you are." I responded calmly, eyes still locked with Lika's. She growled.

"I will find a way to kill you. And then I'll have him to myself. Mine. Forever. You want a war? You'll get an apocalypse." With that, Lika got off of me and entered her room. Unfazed by her empty threats, I entered my room, climbed into my bed, and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **POV SWITCH: Liam**

Paul and Felix had failed me. That much was certain. However, I kept them around. Perhaps they'd make good meatshields. How they couldn't kill a Ninetales and a Servine was beyond me, but then they also were forced to leave behind their valuables. Embarrassing. Whatever. I still had a few useful things in my arsenal. One sat behind me in a large cage, covered with a tarp. A smaller cage also nearby contained a Half-Breed (called Morphs by lesser men) that would lead the two disruptions to their doom. Then of course, there was my inside agent in the disruptions' little group. I had no doubt that the information gained from the inside agent would prove useful, which is why I even used my valuable time to bribe one of them.

The disruptions wanted a war?

They'd get an apocalypse.

* * *

 **Okay, so we got another Ellie-focused chapter. I'm sorry if that's a disappointment to some, she's just a really fun character to write for. There were several hints of foreshadowing in this chapter, and then there's the established romantic relationship between Ellie and Viro. Some may see this as, "Coming out of nowhere" and "completely unexplained" but I've actually been hinting at this from the very beginning. It was always planned, it wasn't made up on the fly.**

 **Please share with me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day, night, and anything in between everyone! The last chapter introduced the villains of the story. Today we get more side character development as well as Lika development. I'm also gonna try a new form of showing which character the POV is from. Enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **Marcel**

Viro told me about his relationship with Ellie after he awoke and came downstairs. Good for them. Him, especially. Lika has been haunting him too much. Ellie then, after coming downstairs, confessed to both Viro and I about being threatened by Lika, which we all knew were empty threats. "It's rude to talk about someone behind their back." Lika's voice came as she entered the main room. She attempted to squeeze between Viro and Ellie, but a glare from all three of us stopped her in her tracks. She settled for the chair to the left of the couch, next to me. Normally I'd be uncomfortable around her, but since the officer explained the devices in our legs, I'm not. Speaking of the officer, she entered the main room, followed by the thief and the bookworm. She announced that we had a singular mission today, to be carried out by two people. I volunteered. Anything to get away from Lika. Of course, after I volunteered, she did as well. Great. Seemed as if she knew she was out of luck when it came to Viro, and was going for me. The officer gave us the directions and sent us on our way.

* * *

 **Lika**

As much as it pained me to do so, I had to leave my property with that witch. I had to make Viro think I was into Marcel, and then he'd get back with me out of jealousy. A perfect plan only bogged down by the fact that I had to spend time with the oaf. Our 'mission,' if you could call it that, was to investigate the warehouse Viro and the witch found now that there would be no interference. We entered and Marcel immediately took all of the valuables, presumably to give to Valerie. As I walked around on the opposite side of the warehouse, I heard a pained grunt. I looked over to Marcel to see him out cold, a familiar Delphox Pokemorph standing over him. "Hiya, daddy." I smiled at Liam, my father.

"Good to see you again, Lika my dear." Father smiled back.

"Why don't you show me how glad you are to see me?" I called seductively, slightly fiddling with my tank top.

"Maybe later. Right now, we need to talk. That horrid little device in your leg...I may have a way to deactivate it. I found the company that produced them. They're currently looking for your device's remote as we speak. It will deactivate the device, as expected." As he said that, a smirk began to form on my face.

"If you could also deactivate Viro's, I'd be...grateful." I suggestively whispered to him.

"As long as you set him straight, I don't see why not."

"Put your faith in me, daddy. I'll have him domesticated within a week." We remained in silence for a few moments.

"You know, Lika...we have time if you want to-" By the time he got to that point, I had already walked across the warehouse and kissed him.

 **Lemon warning, skip to the next bold text section if you want to avoid it.**

* * *

Not showing an ounce of surprise, he began to kiss me back roughly, grabbing the straps of my tank top. He pulled it off easily, demonstrating the fact that we had done this before. I, in turn, pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned stomach. We pulled away from the kiss at last, a trail of saliva as the only remnant. He began to pull down his pants and I did the same, reaching behind me and undoing my orange bra afterwards. He pulled down his boxers until his penis popped out. He was seven and a half inches exactly, which I found to be the perfect length, even as a child. I got on my knees and gently touched the tip, causing it to shake. With my middle finger and my thumb, I began rubbing up and down, keeping eye contact with my father as I did so. After a few minutes of this, I slightly licked the tip before dragging my tongue along the side of it. I gently inserted the tip into my mouth, easing my way onto the shaft until all of it was engulfed. I began to bob up and down slowly. After a minute or this, my father grabbed my hair and began forcing my head up and down, which I just let happen. He came a bit after that, and I swallowed all of it. Through previous experiences I learned he hated it if I didn't swallow all of it. I slid off my panties afterwards, preparing myself for the best part of it all. I laid down on my back, my legs spread and in the air, giving my father space for his work. Unable to control himself, he thrust right in after aligning himself with me. It felt incredible, but I began moaning after he started pumping in and out, feeling myself being emptied and then filled again. He only lasted a few minutes inside me, pulling out to climax on my stomach. The feeling of the sperm splattering on my stomach was incredible, but disappointing. He only did that because I was in prison for a while and was not on the pill. Otherwise he would have done it inside. Them's the breaks, I suppose.

* * *

 **Lemon over now.**

We redressed ourselves and shared one last kiss before he roughed me up a bit. "We need to make it look like you fought someone off. Otherwise he'll be suspicious." Father explained beforehand. After that, he left. I shook Marcel awake and he looked around.

"What. Happened." He growled at me.

"Relax. Some goons came around. I took care of them." I responded.

"...Thanks." He reluctantly muttered before getting up. "You find anything?"

"No. Seems as if they cleaned the place out besides the valuables." I sighed in 'sadness.'

"Then we should probably go back to the house. Our mission is done." Marcel grumbled. I nodded in response, and we left the warehouse.

We entered the house and Marcel reported right to Valerie, while I headed upstairs. I passed by Bruce, who said, "I know why you smell of sex, Lika." After a brief moment of shock, I remembered that he was my father's inside agent.

"Father sent you to tease me, I suppose." I sighed.

"Yup. Relax for the rest of the day. Walking back must have been hard." Bruce chuckled as he entered his room. I rolled my eyes before heading into my own room, settling down for a nap.

* * *

 **Valerie**

Marcel's report was satisfactory. I sent him on his way, and the next two 'in line' to speak with me were Ellie and Viro. I smiled internally. I was happy for them. On the outside, though, I was showing exasperation. This has been the third time today they would be asking for a room together. Sure enough... "Val, we want a room together." Ellie stated. I thought for a moment. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll move Marcel into Bruce's room, and Ellie will take Marcel's place." The couple had a moment of shock before celebrating with a hug and some laughter. I put a stop to that by saying, "Just don't expect me to wash the sheets." This caused the two to shut up immediately, blushing like hell. "And I'd keep something heavy in front of the door. If I do slip up and fall asleep before Lika does one night, you don't want her getting in." The duo nodded and headed upstairs to make the switches. I followed to reassure Marcel and Bruce that this was my decision, which they both begrudgingly accepted after teasing the couple a bit. I went back downstairs, sat in the chair in the main room, and sighed. I looked out the window. The sun looked so beautiful as it set. I told myself that while that might not be what we were protecting, we were protecting people's ability to just sit and watch without worry.

That made all of the staying up late, the complaints, and Lika worth it.

* * *

 **And we reach the end of the chapter. I am not sure about the quality of the lemon scene, but I hope the rest of the chapter was enjoyable. Leave a review and tell me if you like the new POV system. I'm really curious.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good morning, afternoon, and everything inbetween everyone! Today we get a more emotional chapter than the last few, especially because there isn't a mission in this one. Today we learn all about the characters' backstories as well as have some Liam and Lika development, especially. On with it.**

* * *

 **Valerie**

Later that night, I walked into the main room to find Viro, Marcel, Ellie, and Lika playing some sort of board game. I'd never seen it before, but it looked like Lika was winning. Marcel noticed me and gestured me over. I sat down in the chair next to the couch, with the couch itself being shared by Ellie, Viro, and Marcel. Lika sat on the floor. Apparently she found it more comfortable. Out of the blue, Lika asked, "Where are you from, Ellie?" The way she said it with clenched teeth, I could still tell she was very angry about Ellie and Viro's relationship.

"I'm from Unova." Ellie responded.

"What is your past?" Lika inquired.

"Lika, this isn't 20 Questions, okay, she doesn't have to-" Viro started before being cut off.

"My mom was killed by a robber when I was thirteen. The event affected me heavily, but I didn't stand back and let him get away with it. I found the Floatzel Morph son of a bitch that did it, and I used the slowest, most torturous, most fun method of murder. I burned him to death slowly. Ever since, I've had a fascination with fire. Only natural, I suppose, me being a Ninetales Morph and all." Ellie casually said. I sat in a bit of stunned silence. Lika went forward with her turn and then Viro cleared his throat.

"Well, if she told you her backstory, I might as well tell mine. So, first off, uh...parents died when I was six. Yeah, that happened. Edgy, right? And, uh, after that my only source of food was what I could find on the streets. That, and the food at the occasional party. I did this for eleven years, and then, one night, at a party, I met Lika. She took me downstairs, into the basement, bound me down, and raped me. It left me in a shocked state for a bit. Then I decided, 'Fuck it,' and shot up one of her father's buildings. You know, the same father involved with the crime circles. Only shot up the building because I couldn't find her. Then I was sent to prison, and, well...you know the rest." He shrugged. Marcel was next.

"Well, uh...you see, drugs were a bit of a big thing in Johto, where I came from. I didn't really get into that stuff, but I saw the effects it could have on some people. My dad had me start carrying a pocket knife around in case some junkie attacked me. Eventually, that happened. I fought back and killed him. And it felt...oddly good. And each time I attacked and killed someone after that, it gave me this rush. I can't exactly describe it, but it felt great. It eventually got to the point where I killed on a regular basis, and was one day arrested by the police. The rest is common knowledge." He coughed. We looked expectantly to Lika, who, even though I didn't know at the time, had the most relatable past, at least for myself. She shrugged and began to spin her tale.

"I lived an average life as a child. Parents who cared for me, friends who loved me...and it only got better after my father started raping me. He started when I was seven, and it felt so good, even then. For the next eleven years, we did that on a daily basis, avoiding my mother. And even then, I came back to visit every once in a while. It made me realize something: rape felt _good_. And I started doing it to make everyone feel the same way."

"You didn't like it at first." I whispered quietly.

"And how would you know that?" Lika snarled.

"Because..." I started, my hands shaking, "...I almost went down the exact same path." This caused everyone, especially Lika, to recoil in surprise.

"...What?" Ellie asked after a moment of shock.

"It started when I was fourteen. My parents had gone on a cruise and left my siblings and I with my aunt and uncle. And he...he did it to me. I was raped by him, and I hated every moment of it. Then it happened again, at a Christmas party. And then again, at a birthday party. Just like you, Lika, I started to like it. Then one of my sisters, Emma, she snapped me out of it. Unlike me, she had only been raped by him once, and she knew that I hated it, my mind just tried to say that I didn't. It's why I became a prison guard. Sure, I didn't put him away for his crimes, but Emma eventually stood up to him, got him imprisoned, and I was there, watching him suffer. Oddly, it was more satisfying." I looked towards Lika. "So I know you didn't like it at first, your brain just convinced you that you did. You're subconsciously pushing away the bad memories." I finished.

"...Holy shit, Val. I'm so sorry." Viro replied to my story.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't rape me." I responded back.

"Can we put this game on hold? This is too depressing." Marcel mumbled. The rest replied with nods, and got up to leave. Lika was the last one to leave, and she took a look back at me, as if she was trying to say that she was sorry for me. In the end, though, she just left without saying a word.

* * *

 **Ellie, later at night**

I prepared myself for bed, and when I entered the room Viro And I shared, I saw Viro himself sitting on the bed in only boxers. I immediately deduced what he wanted to do. Before he could open his mouth, I sighed, "No. We cannot fuck." He pouted in response, but agreed. As we settled down and prepared to sleep, I asked Viro, "Why did you choose me over Val?" I was still somewhat curious. Viro chuckled a bit in response.

"Well, you're both pretty. I'll give you both that. But your personality is more...endearing than hers." He replied.

"Well it's good to know looks aren't everything when it comes to you." I giggled and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Liam**

"Yeah, yeah, boss. I heard downstairs everyone talking about their backstories. I might have some useful stuff here in my notepad. Here, lemme read it to you." Bruce listed off several items concerning the interlopers' backstories over the phone.

"I'll see what I can do with this. I must thank you for the information. You're already doing a better job than Paul and Felix." I commented before hanging up. I reached down into the smaller cage next to me, and opened the gate, causing a Half-Breed of a Wimpod to scamper out. "Greetings, my friend."

"W-what do you want?" The Wimpod responded.

"I have a job for you."

* * *

 **And that's it for that chapter. I know it's short, but writer's block on top of school worries were bitches as always. The Wimpod is gonna be much more important in later chapters, and the thing in the large cage is going to be extremely detrimental to our "heroes." Review if you want. See you later!**


End file.
